Luminaries
by SallyGirl
Summary: Luminary noun pl. luminaries: A person who inspires or influences others. Taichi. Yamato. Sora.
1. Default Chapter

A/n: here's the story about Matt, Sora, and Tai's friendship. I had a bit trouble thinking of a way to start it, make it different then how I usually do it. But I like how this one will go.

I have more stories to come, and a new idea too.

I'll also try to update my current stories faster. (Her Sad Smile, Nostalgia, and Jumping the Fence.)

Although I have to admit, the story is a tad angsty, along with a couple other stories I'm working on.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

The pebble made another skip, before sinking into the blue abyss. As soon as it sank, another was skimming the surface of the lake. The body of water reflecting the warm colors temporarily painted into the sky. The sun's coming down, and the moon's rising.

They sat there, lost in their old worlds, oblivious to everything. The colors, smells, and sounds surrounding them seemed insignificant. These things they always cherished, were now something far from their thoughts.

The past, and each other were the only things that plagued their mind. The place playing a significance they all shared, and some they hadn't. A lake isolated by an ocean of trees. The echos of creatures roaring, water dripping, and the cool breeze that ruffled the plants was heard. The place merely discovered when they were at the tender age of eleven.

He skipped another pebble, unaware that it had become redundant.

What significance had this place played for him?

A coming of age. Growing up. Maturity.

It had helped him realize how important his past, or better yet, anyone's past meant. How much it helps create the person you will become, in his case, had become.

Staring into the vast depths of the lake, he saw his reflection. How he looked when they first found this place. His blue shirt, khaki shorts, and white gloves (which he now found ridiculous for wearing in the summer. His triumphant grin, brown eyes gleaming with mischief, and his wild brown hair that he had soon missed. And lastly, the goggles worn over a blue band around his head. Worn like a crown.

A king. The ruler. The leader.

That's what he felt like. The one responsible to decide what to do and when to do it. Soon it was recognized by them all, but he still cared. Not cold hearted, but caring. A gentle king.

Staring at his younger self, he still couldn't decipher who he was.

He found it funny how people, including himself, claim they know exactly who they are. That everyone's self aware. But they're not. Some things we know about ourselves, are that simple actions are done so by simple reasons. But did they really know the psychology behind those 'simple actions'? Not even those whose occupation is to study human behavior, can tell why they do the things they do.

The truth is, people have no clue of who they are. For example: Some say they could never hurt anyone, yet alone kill someone. And then soon enough they find themselves standing in front of a judge, being shown a knife covered with blood.

Everyone's stupid in that way, and when they're older, "adults", they hate to be wrong. Resilience is what they practice.

But as a child you're naive, and there are no worries. Dignity was something kept, but not worn. Reputation was just beginning to be etched into their minds. Love was cherished, and Friendships made.

At that stage of your life you can become anything you wanted. A hero saving the world, or even the evil villain destroying it.

Or a king even.

He had always goofed off. Only taking the things, that literally, were the end of the world seriously. Although he always said he was only looking out for everyone else, the truth was that he wasn't.

He always thought that the others were just like him. Had the same needs as him, can eat as much as him, can endure as much as him. But he was wrong. Although he was full of energy and always ready to go, his friends weren't.

Still a gentle king, but a foolish one at that.

He was a kid though. His excuse for compensating the fact that he didn't really care for their sake. He was a selfish little brat. However, that's what only he saw. And although they complained to him, only two ever recognized him for it. The first calling him an assortment of things, such as: jerk, insensitive, etc. Also giving him punches, that took toll to him seriously. But he realized that it was true that he was an insensitive jerk. This made him want to better himself. The second, was much more gentle and sweet about it. She would talk to him, give him advice, and show him his good qualities. However, as he grew up with time and his friends, he would rarely have these feelings fo self-hate again. Now more than ever.

Staring at his reflection, he didn't see the inner turmoil he suffered, but the child in him. He would never lose that trait. His childhood was something he held onto, and was afraid to let go. As much as he'd never admit it, he was deadly afraid of change. Going to highschool, moving out, going to college, and loved ones leaving. That one hurting him most of all. That was why he known for being goofy, and childish. Not because he was just some optimist, which he usually was. It was so that things would stay the same. He could still live with his parents, not having to have to worry about bills, and jobs, and what not. And his circle of friends were still in the same city, playing together in the same park. Reality took a huge toll on him, and when he thought he wasn't ready, he was.

That was something he always did. Doubt himself that things wouldn't work out, but in the end have courage to believe that things will be okay. He hated to think about sadness, and depression. All things he clearly saw in the world, but refused to believe they were there. Yet now, he also helped create sadness, stress, anger. All because of one stupid night. The two, however, showing him it's okay to look at it. Look at the world for what it is, and that he did wouldn't make the world seem even more depressing. For a period of time, all he could see was the bad. His friends ,however, showed him to see the good also.

He was much more older now than he was almost eleven years ago. He learned to see both the black, white and grey in the world. As a habit, he would just try to spot good things and things people did. Content that there was a balance.

His hazy chocolate eyes found there way to the fiery red head next to him. She sat on the dirt, legs tucked, her slender arms wrapped around them. Then he questioned again.

Why was she holding her legs? Was she afraid she would loose them? A funny thought, but he wanted to know. No, she's holding herself together. It was a habit of hers to do when she was upset and in deep thought. She did do some silly things, some he couldn't figure out why. She was quite an eccentric person.

But what was it now? Why she was trying to hold herself together?

Her mother? Him? Or the blonde next to her?

He dwelled deeper into that thought, as she went away with hers.

She stared straight ahead. Her crimson eyes piercing the sky. For some reason, this place was so bittersweet for her. Maybe for all of them, but it seemed the most to her.

Everything reminded her of her mother. The sky. How much her mother loved the moon. The flowers reminded her of the days she spent helping out at the shop. And herself. The way she was, and still is, was much like her mother's. So much like her mother, that she would often hate it. But now...now she appreciated every bit of her that resembled her mother. Her looks, behavior, and personality. Yet, she always tried to find the bits that were just her. Not her mother, not her farther, but her.

She was still doing it. She was still comparing herself to her mother. Her mother was almost everything she wasn't.

_Instead of spending your day dirtying yourself up, why not practice your flower work. I know you can do much better than how you are now._

All the nagging came back to her. Those comments always to took an ample amount on her. She never really understood why she took it so seriously. But now, those comments were some of the only precious things she had left of her.

A sigh of remorse escaped her soft petal lips. Sentiment glowing in her crimson eyes.

She saw herself at the age of eleven. Blue helmet, yellow tank top, blue jeans, and red fanny pack. She asked herself what she was thinking wearing those clothes. She found it ironic now, at that age she didn't care about fashion. Yet now she was studying it, and was sounding much like a friend of hers.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized how odd she was. Although she still holds her tomboyish charm, when she was eleven it was more evident. Nevertheless, that wasn't the odd thing. She grew up never knowing much about her father. He was always away in another country on business, this driving her mother crazy. They divorced when she turned fifteen, a wonderful birthday gift indeed. She grew up only with her mother's teachings, and her mother was a rather feminine woman. Usually wearing dresses, kimonos, and skirts. Busying herself with her flower shop, cooking, and cleaning. She also was a beauty, aging very gracefully. Some people would think a girl growing up with that kind of mother, with no male influence, would end up just like her mother.

However, those people never met her.

Had she really dislike her mother so much, as to be nothing like her. But she was so much like her, and she hated it.

The blood began to rush throughout her whole body, and she knew tears soon would be coming. She wouldn't let herself cry, at least not now.

Fighting the tears, she dove deeper into her thoughts.

She claims she doesn't like her mother, and yet she misses her so badly.

_How come you barely come over? The only time I ever see you is at work. Just a phone call every once and awhile, instead once a month, would be nice._

If she only had called. If only she had come over...but would calling or visiting really make a difference?

Recalling all her memories of her mother, she saw all the things she hadn't notice before. For instance, all the times she did visit her crimson eyes would light up, but only for a glimpse. Whenever she went to work her mother seemed to always just wanted to talk to her. Always asking her if she needed a break, and asking her if she wanted lunch.

She felt like such an idiot now. If only she had cherished those precious moments with her mother. If only she had notice how happy she made her mother.

If only her mother were still here.

Yes. If only.

Now a void was left in her heart, and nothing could replace. Noone can replace that motherly touch. The feeling of comfort and content. Those lessons that only she could teach.

No matter how hard anyone could try, they couldn't be her.

Now she felt more alone than ever, but she wasn't. As long as she always had her two friends by her side, she knew things would turn out okay. Even if fate had decided that she would be alone, they would fight against it and beat the odds. They would always support her. Show her that she is loved. That they would never leave her side.

She knew this was true, because she trusted them with all her heart. They would keep to their word, something she never questioned.

Her crimson eyes lead her to the blonde next to her. She couldn't help but stare. Yes, he was incredibly attractive, but that wasn't it. He was laying on his back. His left leg was spread out, while the other met halfway to the knee. He was staring at the sky, which was now filled with warm colors, would soon be filled with cool ones. His right arm resting on his forehand, his other laying on his stomach, and a cigarette shaped object pressed between his lips.

Whenever her eyes would fall on him, they would stay there. As if never wanting to miss a moment of him, refusing to even blink. She wasn't exactly sure why she would stare at him. Of course, It wasn't as if she didn't want to stare at him either.

It was odd, or more of he was odd. He was able to hide his feelings so well. However, she, along with a select few, could see them through his ice blue eyes. That's how he was though, very secretive. But then again, she and the brunette were just the same.

What was so interesting in the sky. She took a quick glance to the darkening sky and couldn't find anything. He never usually stared at the sunset, at least to her knowledge. It was really more of what she did. Then she remember something he told her once, and found herself stupid for now just remembering.

As if trying to read his mind, she squinted her eyes and stared more intensely at him. But, her actions were to no avail.

His gaze towards the sky wouldn't cease. He wasn't exactly sure why he chose to stare at the sky, but in his position it was the only thing to stare at. The truth was, that all he could really see the faces that haunted him. The faces that have been following him, and invading his thoughts.

The woman he loves. His rival. His brother. Himself.

As much as they were good thoughts, they were bad thoughts. He had always thought those people, including himself, would drive him to depression. Surprisingly, they made his life better.

He never realized just how precious they were to him, until the day he almost lost his brother.

He learned so much from the people that hurt him more than anything. Yet the same people were the ones he loved and cared for the most.

If it weren't for them, he'd probably be some nameless victim of cancer or emphysema. He would never have known what feelings such as: envy, jealousy, resentment, regret, or love were like. He would be an emotionless robot, well more of a one emotion robot. Depressed would be the only thing he felt. Thinking about it more, he felt like such a fool for ever questioning his friendships. He knew they were the ones that kept him alive. They were the reason he enjoyed life. They were his saviors.

His rival, his love. They never gave up on him. Even when he thought they did, they didn't. Maybe he had his vices just to test their friendships. If they really cared about him, then they wouldn't let him get into bad habits. They passed with flying colors, if it were the case.

No one in their trio would let another member go into a self-destructive behavior. Especially when they knew they could stop them. Even they had their own flaws. Knowing that they made mistakes and that they would slump into a deep pit of sadness, made him feel better. He felt much more content, knowing that they were like him. Nevertheless, they were still different.

He remembered, how much he changed just for them. He used to think that being more open and kind would make them accept them. Although he'd never admit it, he desperately wanted their friendship. Especially the kind those two had. _Best friends_.

He felt like such an outcast when he first met his seven closest friends. Although he hid through that tough cool guy exterior, deep down he was a loner. He knew that it wasn't that people didn't want to be his friends, it was that he didn't want to be friends with them. He didn't want his 'friends' to even try and get close to him. If they did, they would just end up hurting him.

Like his parents had.

They promised to always love, trust, and care for him. What 'friends' claim to do. However, he met them. They challenged him physically, mentally, and emotionally. They got through to him. When they did, they showed him he didn't have to change himself to gain their companionship. They told him that it helped to be more open, but if he wanted to be cooped up in his shell then he could. No one had ever told him that. Indeed, they changed him for the better. Though, they weren't the only ones that changed him.

His little brother.

The day he almost his brother, made him realize how important he was to him.

He remembered it all to well, the sights, sounds, and smells. Even the feelings and emotions inside him would come back just from recalling those days spent in the hospital.

From when he first saw him laying down on that white bed, to when he saw him walk out of the rehab center with a smile on his face.

It struck him as odd, that his brother comes off as a nice happy guy and then ends up doing something like that. And he was the cold moody guy that you'd expect to do what his brother did. In fact, his brother was the last person anybody would have ever thought would attempt that.

When his brother did it, it really frightened him. He thought it was so scary that it seemed for easy for his brother to do it. Not to mention, how scared he was that his brother almost left him.

He remembered how much he hated his brother. This lasting only for a week. When his brother was born, he barely remembered anything. He was, after all, only three. But he still remembered that he loathed him. His brother would be taking his parents away from him, along with all of his old baby stuff.

Maybe it was the beginning of a sibling rivalry, but they never really fought. Especially since his brother lived with their mother, while he lived with their father.

Soon he learned that his brother wasn't trying to take his parents and things away. Also, he learned just how great it was to have a little brother. He had more responsibility. Making him feel like a big boy, capable to withstand anything. Having a baby brother donned a sense of pride in him.

Unfortunately, after their parent's split things weren't as great. It was so much harder not having his brother around. He had to worry about him, always wondering if he was doing okay. Only seeing him on special occasions. And yet, those meetings only lasting hours.

Then when they finally reunited years later, things were different. He somehow forgot how to be a big brother. Whenever he thought he was either too much of a big brother, or he wasn't enough of a brother. Over time, he found a balance between the two. However, he still doubted whether he was a good brother or not. His brother, reassuring him he was.

Tearing his eyes off of he sky, he stared at his two friends. His rival continued to skip pebbles in the vast lake. His love's arms wrapped around her legs, staring at nothing. A smile overcame his face.

Even after the turn of events, they still kept tight. It amazed him, along with the other two, that their friendship has lasted this long. It was more than a friendship, it was a bond that couldn't be broken.

Recalling the past year, he saw how great it was. Even with it seeming like a horrible year, it made them closer than ever.

The three stood their ground, not moving. Only breathing, as if that's all they needed to do. The use of words didn't seem necessary.

The sun finally set, and the moonlight illuminated the clearing. The lake began to shimmer with the moon's reflection. The stars twinkling giving off an almost eerie glow.

The year has past, and a new one had begun. However, they could never forget it...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Finally finished! Took me forever. A lot of writer's block. The beginning was coming together so nicely, but then the yamato part didn't come out as I planned. I swear I'll try to update faster. I've been pretty busy ever since New Year's. Now I have to start another story for English that's due tomorrow.

Hope you all liked it. And thanks for the reviews for The Countdown. I'll be working on a new story inspired by an Ashlee Simpson video.

R&R


	2. How Life Is So Far

A/n: Sorry for a rather long update. I know I kept saying how much I'm going to update quicker, but it's not my fault this time. My computer caught a virus, not deleting any files, thankfully. The computer would start, but then just freeze up every time. I had to get it fixed, which took off like two weeks of writing time. Not to mention I was a getting a case of writer's block and the cold. I swear, next update will be faster.

Still wondering if I should do my new story, since I've decided to stop with Her Sad Smile. Honestly, it was a depressing story, and the way I'm writing now, it just doesn't fit. It gets me depressed too, and it dealt with a disorder my friend just found out she has.

I'll write a summary of the story after the chapter, then tell me what you think.

First couple chapters isn't anything shocking, just the expository. It explains relationships, and how each person is. It is a pretty important chapter. You should pay close attention to Tai and Sora's relationship. It'll come in handy later in the story to help compare to other relationships.

An order of chapter POV's: 1st: Tai 2nd: Sora 3rd: Matt

elapsed period of time

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

**crazyamzy**: wow. I don't think anybody's ever called me cool before, at least for liking taiora and sorato. I'm glad you like it so far, and as for the setting. Well that will only be the setting for the prologue and the epilogue.

**Ember Mage**: I'm very glad you like my writing structure. This chapter was hard to stay focus, since I kind of lost the mood sometimes, so sorry if it's doesn't all flow together.

**JKWilliams**: I really appreciate the fact that you love my story when there's only been a prologue! Hope you still love the story at the end. Yamato, Sora, and Tai are some of my fav. Characters too. I guess because I love that have a strong friendship, and that whole love triangle thing.

**theladyknight**: I'm happy you like it so far, and I can't believe I made you somewhat speechless.

**mishy**: I'm glad you think it's well written, and also I'm glad you love it so far!

disclaimer: I do not digimon, or any other products used in the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**--Taichi**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Stupid alarm clock!. I woke up, well I was half awake, and hit the snooze button. It was Saturday, at least I thought it was, and there was no need for an alarm. Sleep...go back to sleep...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

What? Again? I thought I turned it off. That's right, I hit snooze instead of turning off the alarm. I finally turned it off, making sure it was definitely off. I laid in bed.

Couldn't go back to sleep, to awake now. Don't want to awake up, the specks of sleepiness still lingering in my eyes. I'll wait a few more minutes before I get out of bed. Then I'll take a quick hot shower, get dressed, and get some fast food breakfast. I could really go for a breakfast burrito right now. Good, a plan.

The sounds of nature began to drown out the sound of the bleak city I reside in. The sounds I have grown up with, and the sounds I have grown to love. To go back would be a great gift. The gift of nostalgia, of harmony, of silence. The soothing sounds of the wind hitting the trees, and the water running creating a sweet harmony. Those sounds, those places, they just made me feel so strong. As if nothing could bring me down. Nothing could. The elements of the earth were my allies, the things I could rely. The calming treatments of the nature cured me when I was at my worst. My friends helping me too, but...

My eyes shot open when I heard the sounds of tires screeching. Finally alert, I rubbed away the bits of sleep keeping me down. As much as I enjoyed actually falling asleep, I had a plan. And a plan's a plan.

The coolness of the air finally nipped me. With nothing but drawstring sweats on, I felt my self give into the cold. Shivering, I made my way to the bathroom. I entered, and stared at my twin. I was always secretly vain. As much as I didn't show it at times, I did care about how _I _looked. However, I never really trusted mirrors. How can a sheet of glass really show you you? I knew what it was meant for; Showing your image. But who cared about looks these days, well at least looks on others. I felt it was natural to care about your looks, everybody did. If we didn't, we just wouldn't bathe and wear anything, matching or not. We'd all be slobs. No such thing as a person who didn't care about their looks. Even homeless people cared too, although it's not their that they don't show it.

As I stared at myself in this mirror, I was caught in a daze. I was really sleepy all of a sudden. Nevertheless, I have a plan, and my stomach was telling me to go through with it. The mess on my head I call my hair was well...messy. My eyes looking dull, bags beginning to form. No smile on my face, at least not now. I let out a yawn, and realized I had bad case of morning breath. I'll brush my teeth after a shower. I turned the shower on, and stripped myself of my clothes. Entering the shower, I realized that water was freezing cold.

"AIEEEEEEE!"

I let out shriek, and jumped out right away. Talk about a wake up call. This was not part on of the plan. I took a deep breath, and heated the water. Soon it was well enough for me to take a relaxing shower in.

I loved taking hot showers in the morning. Not only did they wake you up, but they relaxed you too. A perfect balance. Soon I began to forget all about that cold wake up call. My muscles began to ache from the day before, especially my legs.

I had played soccer all day with a few friends and my girlfriend. It's been so long since I last saw her play soccer. She's still great, and still rivaling my skills. Somehow, I had stopped scrubbing myself with the soap completely. The bar of soap was lingering in my right hand covered in white bubbles.

Sora...

Something wasn't right about our relationship right now. What it was, I'm not sure. I love her and she loves me. So, why should there be a problem? Sure we had our little fights, but we got over them. There was just something... Or maybe, someone.

No, she would never cheat on me. I've known her my entire life, and twenty-five years is enough to trust a person. I believe her when she says she loves me and when she says she's busy. I would never cheat on her, betray her with another woman. I could never hurt her like that, and she wouldn't hurt me like that. I have faith that our relationship can go the distance. I usually expect the best to come out of whatever I do. But there was always a nagging little voice in my head ever since we started going out. The little voice telling me I was making a mistake. Was I? It's perfectly fine to have a girlfriend. But, my best friend? Not mention, dearest and oldest friend.

There's absolutely nothing wrong with it, with us.

_Us... maybe there's nothing wrong with her, but something wrong with me?_

Damn that nagging little voice. But, could _I_ be the problem? I didn't want to think about it, at least not right now. I love her, she loves me. That's good enough...

However, it's not best.

I stood there, letting the hot drops of water, I call comfort, hit my body. I decided not to waste anymore water, and finished my shower. Before I stepped out, I scanned the bathroom carefully. In front of me, and behind. Then, I wrapped the white towel around my waist, and opened the door. Again, I scanned the hallway. Nothing.

After my adventures into a world I love, I somehow grew paranoid. It was hard for me to adjust to normal life. The same feeling for a soldier coming back home. It was hard at first, coming back home. There was nothing to worry about anymore, other than a test the next day. Nevertheless, I always had this sinking feeling something could just appear out of nowhere. I supposed that's what my sister must have felt after watching that scary movie marathon. But unlike her, my paranoia didn't go away. The fear of something coming along the way and screwing everything up, always sent shivers down my spine.

Noone would ever guess that someone as "courageous" as me, would be afraid of change. A stupid thing, but I hated it. Sure good things happened to me along the way because of change, but I wish I could just choose the rest of my life to be from one time. One part of my life that I love. However, I don't think I would know what point in my life I would choose.

RING! RING! RING!

I heard the telephone call. Do I want to answer it? A sigh escaped my dry lips as I answered the phone on the third ring.

"Hello. This is Taichi speaking."

"Hey Tai." That voice I've grown to love replied. I felt a rush of blood quickly flow throughout my body, nervous that she might "need to talk". Her voice sounded tired, and no wonder, it was only 6:25 a.m. If there's anything I know about Sora, it's that she is no morning person.

"Sora. What are you doing up?"

"It is early, huh? Sorry if I woke you up." She was beginning to wake up, I could tell by how strong her voice was becoming.

"No, it's okay. I just got out of the shower. I'm surprised you're up." I told her, exaggerating a bit. She did wake up in the morning, usually around 8 or so. However, I usually woke up around this time or later.

She let out a small laugh, as I could picture her doing so.

"Yeah I know. I have to open Mom's shop today, I should be leaving soon though. I was hoping you were up."

"Really? And why is that? What, can't get enough Tai?"

She laughed again. I always enjoyed making her laugh, along with other people.

"You know I can't hun. No, but really. Yama left me a message on the machine. He wants to know if it's cool if we all hang out today."

"You mean me, you, and Yamato?"

"Well, me, you, Yama, T.K., and Mimi." She answered, which I hate to admit, relieved me a bit. For some reason, there was this undiscovered tension between the three of us. We still hung out, talked, joked, and cared about each other. Still, there was some uneasy feeling whenever Yamato was with Sora and I. It wasn't exactly a bad feeling, but it wasn't a good one either.

"Sure, I haven't seen T.K. and Mimi in awhile. When and where?" I asked casually, hiding my relief.

"Well, how about your place? And for lunch? I'll probably be coming a little early though. I'll get off by 11, and it's on the way."

"Perfect. I guess this means we'll all be eating lunch together? As in, we'll order food which I'll have to pay for."

"You know it."

"Are you serious? I was just joking, I'm not paying lunch for you guys. Maybe you, but that's it."

"Don't worry, I was joking. We'll all chip in. And that's sweet of you for paying for my food, for once."

"What are you talking about? I always pay for you." I knew she was only kidding around, but it was always fun to see how far we could go.

"I know, I know. Listen, I better get going now. I'll see you later."

"Bye, I love you." I meant it when I said it, and I could only hope she would say it back and mean it.

"Bye, I love you too Tai." she answered and hung up. It sounded like she had meant it, but self doubt began to drip in. What if she just said it without meaning? No, Sora wouldn't...she wouldn't play me like that.

I placed the phone back onto the receiver. I realized I was still naked, with nothing but a towel covering my bare skin. Even if I was in my own home, I still felt odd about being naked. I was, and still am, shy about showing my body. It's not like I thought I was ugly or anything, I was just shy. Even in my swimming trunks, I still feel so naked.

Quickly, I changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white shirt. I brushed my teeth, eliminating the stench of morning breath. I heard my stomach begin to growl. I wasn't surprised that I was this hungry. I was always known for my appetite. I was lucky to have such a high metabolism. However, I can't put all the credit on my genetics, it was the soccer that helped also. A breakfast burrito was sounding very delicious right now.

Again, I quickly got ready to go get some food. Clumsily, I dried my hair with my towel, and then wore a green sweater over my shirt.

The window that laid adjacent to my bed, revealed how cool it was outside. Winter had already settled in, as Spring was arriving, hopefully in a month. A thin layer of fog covered the busy city, and no sign of snow. I grabbed a coat, and made my way out of my apartment. My stomach began to rumble again, and my throat was growing dry. Thank goodness for a plan.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

I looked down at my watch and saw that the time read 11:15. That must be Sora. I spit out the last bits of toothpaste, and rinsed my mouth. Although breakfast burritos are delicious, they leave a case of halitosis.

The ringing of the door bell chimed throughout the apartment again. Soon I answered the door. She stood there with a pleasant smile plastered on her appealing face. She was wrapped around a dirty brown trench coat, as her neck was covered by a checkered beige and blue scarf. Comfortable jeans covered her legs, and a gray cap tipped her head. Her nose and cheeks were painted cheeks, along with a shade of purple overcoming her lips. Still, she looked cute.

"Cold enough for you Sora?" I asked her, noticing the snow beginning to fall.

"What do you think? I'm practically turning into a snowperson, and shivering to death!"

I laughed at her sarcasm, and how she referred to herself as a "snowperson" instead of a snowman. I leaned down and laid a kiss on her cheek as she gave embraced me in her slender arms. As she entered my apartment, she revealed to be wearing a gray sweater. She politely rested her coat on the back of my couch.

"I should have came earlier, it's like a sauna in here." she exclaimed. It was true about my apartment. I hardly realized how warm it was in here, until I noticed how cold it was outside.

"You want anything to drink?" I entered the kitchen, as I noticed her lounging on the couch. She, along with all our other friends, always claimed my furniture was the most comfortable. Well, I can't deny the truth there. I always made sure there was a sense of comfort in my home. Whether that comfort came from me, or from my furniture.

"Um...Something with caffeine, or anything to wake me up. Not soda, too early. But maybe a Red Bull, or coffee?" Obviously, eight hours of sleep weren't enough for her.

"Well, I don't have anymore Red Bull, but I have some of those Starbucks vanilla frapucinno things. Does that sound good?" Her face was traced with a smile, and I knew what her answer was.

Grabbing one for me as well, I started towards Sora. I handed her the cold beverage, and sat down next to her. Rather quickly, my arm slipped around her waist. Leaning on me, I realized that she really liked being held. I'm not sure why that little fact just came to me. Or why it dawned on me now. Or even that it was very odd that she did. However, I think I knew why she liked it so much.

"Thank you so much for the drink." Although she wasn't facing me, I felt her eyes on me. She turned her head slightly to the back, crimson eyes staring at me. She did it in an almost childish manner. The not-so-toothy grin a four year old wears was now on her face.

"Well, you are very welcome." I replied, matching her smile. I noticed the remote laying on the wood table in front of us. I was tempting to just turn on the televison in order to get rid of this silence. But I knew that Sora just wanted to be with me right now, that is with no distractions. I wanted to be with her too, but I never considered silence to be golden.

Following her actions, I took a sip of the beverage in my hand. This caffeine really doesn't help my breath smell better. She leaned in closer to me, so I tighten my grip on her.

"Sora..."

"Hmmm?"

"I think I know why you like being held so much."

My statement caught her off guard. She look up at me, her crimson eyes looking cunningly curious.

"Oh really? Well, then please tell me why." She said challenging me, seeming like a defense mechanism.

"Don't get upset or anything, but I think it's because of your parents." I knew I was right when I noticed the her eyes began to soften. I didn't want to make her cry or anything, but I wanted to know. Her eyes glazed over with a sudden dullness. A sigh escaped her salmon tinted lips.

"Yeah, I guess. How'd you know?"

"Well, I kinda figured. I know you father never held you, and I'm pretty sure your mother didn't either. At least, in a the kind of way I'm holding you. Sora, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up."

"No, I'm fine. It's not that big of a deal. I never really had a crisis anyway." She showed off another one of her sweet smiles.

"So, how was work?"

"Fine, same as always. I had to help train a new employee. She's the same age as me when I started working there."

"What? 14?"

"Mhmmm. The girl's kind of a quiet, she reminded me of Yama." When she uttered his name, I felt a pinch of jealousy. I always felt that whenever she said his name.

"Oh? Why, just because she's quiet?" She shook her head slightly, and I took another of the drink.

"That too, but it's also some other things. She is pretty, blonde hair too. But she has hazel eyes, kind of odd combination if you ask me."

"So is red hair and red eyes." She glared at me, but all I did was grin like an idiot. She was cute when she was mad.

"As I was saying, the girl is pretty serious like him. Maybe not as serious though. I swear, they could be siblings or something."

"Uh-huh, and what is this girl's name?"

"Arishima Miki."

"Miki huh? That's a nice name." I lied. Hell if I know what a nice name is. It's funny how you can describe a name as "nice" when it has no personality.

"I think so too." An unpleasant silence seeped through. The remote tempted me again, but I washed it away with another sip of my drink.

"So...how was your day so far?"

"Good I guess. I just went out to grab some breakfast."

"Oh. Sounds...yummy." She answered back, looking for the right words.

"Yeah it was, a breakfast burrito. Good stuff." Her light laughter filled the air, as mine followed soon after.

"What time is it Tai?" My eyes led towards the remote. An excuse to watch t.v.

"Let me check." I grabbed the remote, careful not to disturb Sora's comfortable state or without making both of us drop our drinks. With a few clicks of the controller, the screen showed the time.

"It's 11:48. Should the others be coming soon?"

"I guess, whenever lunch is." Again the silence made it's way through. Absentmindedly, I pressed the buttons on the clicker searching for something good to watch.

"You know," her voice interrupted my channel surfing. I stopped on some cartoon. "if you wanted to watch t.v., you could of just said so. I mean, it is your home." A rather devilish smile came upon her angelic face.

"What are you talking about? I don't even like t.v.! You know I just want to be with you." Sarcasm dripped with every word. She laughed at my little joke as she always did. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." I laughed at that. If there was anything I noticed about our relationship, it was that we made each other laugh a lot.

"Mmm...I'm getting really hungry. They need to hurry up and get here." She continues to laugh at me.

"Didn't you say you just eat a breakfast burrito?"

"No, I said I ate a burrito. But I didn't say when."

"Okay then when did you eat it?"

"Like seven or a little later."

"Okay. Well then you do have a reason for being hungry. And I'm getting hungry too."

"Wait, are they bringing food here? Or are we ordering from here?"

"I guess we're ordering from here. But we have to wait for them to see what they want. What are we supposed to do while we wait for them?"

Almost instantly a sly smile came over my face. She knew what I was going to suggest we do, as I saw her look up at me expectantly. It's not my fault if I want to do it, I'm still considerably young. Twenty-five years young.

"I know what we could do..."

"I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no."

"You know you want to." I teased her, knowing she would give in eventually.

"No I don't Tai." She was teasing me as well.

"Yes you do. Just one little kiss. Pwease." I pouted my lips, looking like a sap. Leaning closer, I shut my eyes and awaited for the touch of her soft lips against mine.

"Fine, just one kiss." Finally, I felt her kiss. At first a sweet innocent kiss, soon deepened. I cupped her cheek in my hand, caressing the smooth area. Her hand somehow found their way to nape of my neck, as they began to play with my hair. I began to taste the bottom lip, enjoying the taste. Things were just about to get interesting, until...

DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG! DING DONG!

We broke our kiss, and soft curses began to flow out of my mouth. Sora got up and headed towards the door, and I followed in suit.

"Sorry Tai, maybe later." she said, just before letting our guests in.

"Geez! It's freezing out here! What took you so long?" I heard that familiar shrieking voice say.

"Hello to you too Mimi." I told her, a smile plastered on my face. She rolled her eyes, smiled, and gave me a hug. Then she gave Sora one, greeting her in a more pleasant way. Now with Mimi inside, I saw what almost looked like twins.

"Yamato, Takeru." I said casually, letting them in. Yamato raised an eyebrow, but Takeru just smiled genuinely.

"Hey Tai. Long time no see, huh?" I nodded. It's been almost three months since I last saw him. Looking him over, I couldn't help but notice how much he's grown. At least, from the scrawny little eleven year old I remember. He had a nice physique, much like his brother's and I. I guess you can say he grew more handsome, but hell if I know. He still held his boyish charm, and held the personality of the eleven year old. His shaggy blonde hair was covered by a green trucker hat. His blue eyes still bright, and he looked comfortably warm with just a hooded green sweater and jeans.

"Yeah it has been long. What the hell happened to you? Since when did you have muscles?" I joked around with him. I removed his hat and the ruffled his hair.

"Thanks, I needed that." He took his hat back quickly, his smile still worn. He entered inside, give Sora a hug much like Mimi.

"What's with all this first name business? Taichi." He said, smiling. Even if there was some unknown tension between, he still was my best friend.

"I don't know. Well, it's nice to see you again Yamato."

"You too." The smile he wore turned into a smirk. Greeting people wasn't the easiest thing to do. I checked him over, noticing if he had changed in anyway. Nope, still the same Yamato I saw two days ago. Same frighteningly dark blue eyes, along with his golden locks. Same black blazer over a sweater, along with a pair of gray pants. Relief came over me seeing no change had come to him. How I loathe change.

As the older blonde passed me and went to hug Sora, again feeling that pinch of jealously, I looked to see if Mimi had changed. Surprisingly, her hair was still the same chestnut brown. Maybe highlights, but I never paid too much attention to detail. She wore a yellow sweater underneath a salmon colored coat, a burgundy skirt, and matching salmon boots. Although she looked the same, something about her seemed different. A good different, but I couldn't put my finger on it. How long has it been since I last saw her? One, two months ago? Certainly things have changed.

"Let's hurry up and order some food, I'm starving!" Takeru's voice exclaimed.

The food came and gone, now resting in our stomachs. We all ended up sitting around, music playing, and just relishing in the good old days. As before, Sora was leaning on me, my chin resting on her fiery hair. The smell of strawberries became evident to me. Mimi was sitting on the love seat, taking sips of her iced tea. Takeru was in that childish manner of sitting Indian style, on the floor in front of me. As for Yamato, he was laying on his back on the floor, like he usually did. Left leg spread all the way out, while he bended the other, right hand on his forehead, and left arm laid flat on his stomach. His eyes seemingly shut, but would probably be staring at the ceiling if they could.

"I miss those days." Mimi said, lost in a trance of nostalgia. Although nobody had sad anything, we couldn't help but agree. Going back would be the best.

"So," I said, steering the conversation away before really we really grooved into sadness, "what are you up to nowadays Mimi?"

As if instantly, she released herself from her trance and broke a broad smile. Good news was coming.

"Well, I got promoted!" So, that's what's different with her.

"Really?" Sora asked, in an excited tone.

Mimi nodded, the smile never leaving her face.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Takeru said, smiling like an idiot.

"Good job Mimi. You deserve it." Yamato said in his oh so aloof way.

"I'm so proud of you Mimi! I always knew you would make it to the top!" I heard the voice below me say. Even if I couldn't see her face, I could just imagine the smile she had on.

"I'm with Sora, you really are good. So does this mean we get a higher discount?" I asked, making her laugh.

"Tai! Isn't 25 off enough?"

"No." I replied. Honestly, that's not much of a discount if you ask me. Takeru's eyes rolled, and he asked, "So Mimi, what's your new position?"

"I'm now one of the head chefs! OH MY GOSH! This position is so much better! I get better pay and more hours, and paid vacation!" Of all people, I never knew Mimi would become a chef, especially for a four star restaurant bistro thing. I never even knew she could cook until she told us she was majoring in culinary arts. I guess everyone ended up going into surprising fields, myself included.

The brunette we like to call Mimi, started rambling about her job and various stories that happened at her restaurant. I stared down at Sora, although all I could see was red. It would have been much better if I could see her face, rather than her head.

I supposed her career choice was a shock. I always knew she wouldn't end up being a pro soccer or tennis player, and she definitely wouldn't be a florist. However, she did help out her mother time to time at her family shop. The same shop she will inherit.

A Fashion Designer. Thinking about it now, that title seems to suit her more and more. I honestly never knew she had an eye for fashion, and I've known her my whole life. That can be thanked to my Y chromosome. As a male, I don't think I caught this little fact about the redhead. Well, she wasn't a trend follower, nor a trend setter. She just went with whatever she liked. Truth is, I don't believe in trends. Not that they are bad, just that I don't believe they exist. People wear whatever they like, and if someone follows what the latest "it" girl is wearing, then that's okay. They like the girl, so I guess that must mean they like the clothes. They wouldn't wear it if it were stupid, because that's just down right shallow.

Mimi and I do have something in common, we both ramble.

I am proud of Sora. She graduated from a top fashion tech. school here in Japan, and she has already made a name for herself. It's not like she was a full time fashion designer. She just started her label, establishing her business and company. She was very busy for a twenty-three year old.

"...so then that guy was fired. Enough about me, what's new with you guys." Her hazelnut eyes circled the room, looking at our faces.

"T.K.? Anything new with you? Coming with a nice romantic story dedicated to your dear friend Mimi?" Our attention fully on the twenty year old.

"Sorry to disappoint you Mimi, but I'm don't write romances. I'm just a journalist. You know that." I saw her hope fall, but soon it was regain.

"Don't worry, you will be an author someday! Just like you want, and then you'll end up writing me that romance." That giddy little smile she always wore was apparent on her face.

"Knock on wood." I heard Yamato's voice say. Just as he said it, he knocked lightly on the wooden table coffee table next to him.

"What does that do?" I asked him. He was pretty weird sometimes.

"Meems was just about to jinx my little brother's chances of becoming an author. So, you knock on wood to un-jinx it."

"That's silly, how can knocking on wood do anything?" Mimi said, challenging him.

He shrugged, not even looking at her or turning his head.

"It's superstition." I answered Mimi. Even if I didn't believe in that stuff, it didn't mean I couldn't know what it was.

"Yup. And I believe in superstition."

"Really? You Sora?" Takeru asked her. At least that was one little fact I knew about her, she was superstitious.

"Okay! I think we get the point! So about you being an author." Mimi exclaimed. Obviously she didn't want to worry about superstitions. I'm sure she has enough to worry about in her life.

"I do want to be an accomplished author. But I'm still in college, and right now my job at the newspaper is good."

"Takeru will be just fine." I think I said that out loud. My thoughts dripped out from my head and out of my mouth.

Then Yamato knocked on the coffee again, obviously getting on Mimi's nerves.

"Okay, Mr. Knock-on-wood. How is your career going Mr. Astronaut?"

"Wait, am I Mr. Knock-on-wood, or Mr. Astronaut?" he asked smugly, having fun with Mimi. Sometimes he just couldn't stop being a smart ass.

"Just answer her Yama." Sora said. Her voice was almost a whisper, and I could tell that frapuccino drink was wearing off.

"I'm doing okay. Nothing new. And I'm no astronaut. At least not yet." I heard someone knocking on wood, this time it wasn't Yamato. Sora had done it, reaching over to knock lightly on the table. A smile played on Yamato's lips as if he knew it was her who had done it. My stomach wrenched at the sight. It was like some form of flirting, and right in front of me.

Brushing it away, I brought myself back to the subject. His career choice must have been the most shocking. Especially to me, Takeru and Sora. We were the closest to him, and we had no idea he was so interested in space. Some things hinted towards his dream of becoming an astronaut. I remembered how much he always looked up at the sky, laying on his back as he always did. He knew the consolations quite well, and his major was physics.

Quitting his former occupation, was the most shocking and obvious hint. Why in the world, would a rather famous musician, making thousands and right up his way to millions, just suddenly stop at his peak? He quit when he graduated from his university. Which was rough on him and on his fans. However he stills plays with his old band, who took it hard as well.

Now he was wasn't exactly an astronaut, but he was working his way up to it. As of right now he was working at some sort space center thing. I never really bothered to know what exactly it was. I'm sure he told me, but I must have forgotten. It was pretty much like NASA, but for Japan.

"Glad someone didn't want to jinx me." He said in a calm voice, sounding as if he was about to doze off.

"Tai? What's up with you?" Takeru had asked, grinning like he always did, still showing a glimpse of the eleven year old I remember.

"Well, I guess I'm the same as Yamato. Nothing new." Mimi seemed somewhat disappointed. I guess she wanted to congratulate someone, other than herself. That, or she was bored.

To the tell the truth, I guess my career choice was shocking. The soccer ace they always predicted going pro is now working for the government. Although I did go to college through my soccer scholarship, I majored in political science. Politics and the law always appealed to me for some reason. I worked in city hall, working my way up to what I really want to be. However, I'm not quite sure what it was I wanted to be. Something like senator, or ambassador. A position that held power, along with helped people. One day.

_Knock Knock Knock_

I mentally knocked on wood, just being careful. Even if I didn't believe in stuff like that, it didn't mean I couldn't be careful. Besides, I think it only works if you physically knock on wood.

"You guys are boring me. Sora please tell me you have something new to tell me. Like maybe you have a new line coming up, that I can possibly 'inspect'?" We all knew what that meant. She just wanted a few clothes for her personal collection.

"Hate to disappoint you some more Mimi, but I think Sora's knocked out." Takeru announced, as all eyes seemed to dropped on Sora, mine already on her.

"He's right, she fell asleep." Yamato added, a grin placed on his face.

"Wow! Who knew working at a flower shop for a few hours could knock a person out so much." Takeru said, still I couldn't see if she was sleeping. I found it odd that I hadn't notice, especially since I was holding her.

"Maybe she fell asleep because you guys have no interesting jobs!"

"Wasn't she just knocking on wood a minute ago?" I finally asked, although I didn't want to bring that up.

Yamato nodded, and then got up from his now sitting state.

"Where are you going?" Mimi asked. Yamato's grin had disappeared, as no expression seemed to play on his face.

"Where do you think? Home. Sora's case of sleep must be contagious, because I'm tired," his brother stood up as well, making a notion for Mimi to also, "And since I drove, you guys are coming with me."

"I guess we should go. I've got class tomorrow morning."

"Takeru! It's only 7 o'clock." Mimi excclaimed, making me realize just how long they've been here.

"You guys do need to go home! You have been here for almost eight hours."

"Shh. You don't want to wake Sora up." Yamato, his voice almost a whisper. Still, no expression worn.

"Right," Mimi started, giving a suggestive wink, "we'll leave you two alone."

"Mimi, Sora's asleep, nothing is going to happen. Now go home." Mimi and Takeru laughed, but Yamato made his way to the door. There was that unseen tension.

"See you later Taichi, tell Sora I said bye." he said without even looking at me. We watched as he left silently. My other two visitors came up to me. Mimi leaned down, giving me a light kiss on the cheek as I did to her. Takeru patted my shoulder, and waved goodbye.

"We have to do this again, maybe when Sora's fully awake." Said Takeru.

I merely nodded, watching the two exit. Well that was fun. I let out sigh, and ran a hand through my unruly hair. I suppose my sigh was loud, because Sora began to stir in my arms. I laid a kiss on her hair, an attempt to keep her calm.

A moan came from her, and she began to stir again.

"Mmm...Tai?" she purred my name.

"Sora...go back to sleep." I whispered huskily into her. Finally awake, she shifted her posture so that I could see her face. She shook her head, her bangs moving along with the motion.

"No, I don't want to anymore. Where is everyone?"

"They just left, you fell asleep as quickly as you woke up." I smiled, replying to her smile.

Then she leaned in closer to me. I followed her action, knowing what she wanted to do, and leaned in closer as well. Gently, almost shyly our lips met. The taste of her lip gloss from before was still stinging my lips. Again my hand caressed her soft rosy cheek, as her hand explored the back of my head. Soon she opened her mouth slightly, my tongue invading almost instantly. The taste of her mouth tantalizing my taste buds.

Soon my hope fell. She broke the kiss.

Her lips still centimeters away, I can feel her hot breath on my face. My eyes stared down to hers, and I noticed how her eyes were filled with love and passion.

"I love you." I hear her voice murmur.

"I love you too." I replied, still holding her face in my hand. She smiled, brining a smile to my face.

We kissed again, but this time our lips leave as soon as they meet.

"Let's go to your room..." she whispered. Now I realize what her intentions are, and I can't help but agree. Her hand leaves my hair, and she gets up, leading the way.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Finally done! I know, that took forever. Over two months, and I'm terribly sorry. As I said my computer wasn't working, and then I got the flu. I'll get the next chapter out soon. knock on wood

sorry for my other stories if they're not updated quickly, I focused on this one.


	3. Love Expert

A/n: Hope this update is quicker. I realize there was speculation of whether this story was Taiora or Sorato. The story is **Sorato**, but does contain Taiora throughout 1/3 of the story. As of right now it's a taiora/sorato triangle, but it will turn Sorato. So don't worry. And Tai won't be alone either, there is a girl for him. Sorry if I didn't make that clear. I forget that the reader's have no idea what this story will entail.

This chapter does include hints of Sorato. No Tai here, sorry. Pay close attention to how different it is between Sora and Yama, than with Sora and Tai.

As for the coffee house, picture it as Central Perk form Friends. Not mine.

**Sweet-sorato: **lol. Yes there is Taiora, don't worry hints of Sorato in this chapter, and read the above. That's sweet of you to say I don't write bad fics. Hopefully it'll always be that way. Sorry if I don't update quickly, but I'll try faster.

**CWolf2: **I really appreciate hearing that my story portrays life growing up well. Honestly, I do appreciate it, and I'm glad you find it excellent and wonderful. Hopefully I won't let you down.

**Itachi: **Just so you know, it is Sorato. Read the above.

**Theladyknight:** I always adore your reviews! Wow! I think you're the first person I've left speechless for a GOOD thing! Lol. J/k. I thought it was best to help get everyone caught up. However, I didn't plan it very, well with the Tai and Yama parts. I wasn't quite sure what you do to become a politician or an astronaut. Don't worry, you didn't read it wrong. The prologue takes place at the end of this whole story. Tai and Sora are currently boyfriend and girlfriend, but who says it's gonna last? Read the above.

Thank you greatly for your reviews. I truly appreciate them, and would to hear more of them.

R&r

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

**Chapter 2 (Love Expert)**

–**Sora**

Careful not to disturb him, I picked myself up from off his bed. I slipped on my clothes that were scattered on the wooden floor. While trying to put my pants back on, I almost tripped. Thankfully I hadn't, for fear that I would wake him. It was rather early, well for me, but I couldn't stir him from his sleep.

Gently, as if by instinct, I leaned downed and laid a kiss on his forehead whispering a soft goodbye. I closed his door, with as least noise I could possibly make, knowing how he hated to have the door open while asleep.

On the balls of my feet, I entered the kitchen. I opened a drawer, and took out a notepad and pen.

"_Tai-_

_Sorry I left again. I'll be waiting for your call. _

_Sincerely, Sora_

_P.S. I love you."_

Good enough. I'm sure he has grown tired with the same notes. I almost forgot to add the 'I love you.' But I couldn't leave him wondering, he was doubtful at times.

Grabbing my coat, I made my way towards the door.

"My keys." I whispered, now remembering my purse and keys.

I scanned the kitchen and living room, and spotted it on the couch. I grabbed it, and hastily took my keys.

"Shit." I muttered, at the sight of the fallen keys. The keys made a loud noise, and I was hoping he didn't hear it. Pausing, I didn't hear anything. This time, carefully, I picked up the keys and headed towards the door. Opening it and locking it successfully, I let out a sigh of relief.

"It's too early." I read the time on my cell phone–-6:47 a.m.

A good pick me up would be great right now. Coffee...

I got into my car, but didn't start it.

What am I doing? He must hate me. But it's not as though it's the first time

I've done this. This was like my fourth time, and our fourth time. He should be used to it by now...but still.

I can't help but feel bad for doing this to him, but I...I'm just not ready to–-

BEEP!

Somehow my elbow fell onto the steering wheel, honking the horn.

Brushing off my thoughts, I pulled down the mirror. My makeup smeared, hair tossed all over, and breath reeking of halitosis. I didn't want to, nor couldn't go out to get coffee looking like this. As though I had just woken up from hot sex... Which wouldn't exactly be a lie.

I wiped some makeup off, and reapplied some makeup, brushed my hair, and chewed some gum. A nice shower, and brushed teeth would be best, but I really needed some coffee.

Starting the engine, I drove to the perfect place to get my perk back up.

**XxxxxxxxX**

Half way to the coffee house, my phone began to ring. RING. RING. By the third ring I answered, already knowing who it was.

"Hello Tai." I said, but came out more of a yawn.

"Hey Sora. I'm guessing you're going to get some coffee to wake up?" It never amazed me at how well he knew me.

"Yeah, still a little sleepy." He was avoiding the subject. Was he mad at me for leaving? Upset? Tired of it?

A familiar silence filled our conversation. I waited for him to say something, but he didn't. Taking the initiative, I spoke up first.

"I'm sorry for leaving again." I said, my voice so hollow that I was scared of what he would think. I meant it when I said I was sorry, but lately it just didn't sound like it.

"It's alright Sora. It's just— Why do you keep leaving me in bed? This is like the fourth time, ever since we started getting...you know _close._"

A sigh escaped my dry lips. However, I don't think he heard it.

"I know...I'm sorry Tai. It's just that–-I don't know. I mean, well I just can't seem to stand to be in bed all day." It was the half truth, but I knew the rest would come out.

"You mean you always wake up at six in the morning, and leave home for coffee?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"No...I'm sorry. It's just a habit. I've always done that. I mean I've done it before I was with you."

He stayed silent for a moment, which scared me.

"Well, if it's a habit then you should try to break it."

"I'm trying..." I lied.

He let out a relentless sigh, and began to finish the conversation. Neither one of us wanted to fight. I, as well as Tai, were too scared to loose that friendship.

"I'm just glad you're okay. I-" He stopped, unable to complete his own sentence.

"You know I am, I left you a note. But thanks for calling anyways."

"Bye Sora...I love you."

"I love you too, bye Tai." The words coming out of old habit now, leaving me wondering about where we stand.

I finally made it to the coffee house. It wasn't as big as most places, but it meant not as many people too. They had good gourmet coffee, and snacks such as croissants and muffins. I guess I loved this place so much, because this was where we used to, and sometimes still do, kick back during our college days. 'We', being Yama, Tai, and I. Although Tai never really cared for the bitter taste of coffee, he used to work here during college.

For some odd reason, I felt someone's eyes on me. I got out of the car quickly, and turned around. However, there was noone watching me. I heard the front door of the coffee house click, but that was it.

You're losing your mind Takenouchi.

I realized how cold the air was, and searched my car for my scarf. I searched for almost five minutes, but to no avail.

"Must have left it at Tai's." I muttered to myself. Instead I took my hat, and put it on.

I shut the door, and fixed my coat. Hugging myself, I went into the coffee house. It was a little past seven, and the place looked rather busy. Although there were places to sit, the line was getting longer by the minute.

I sat down on a stool, waiting for the line to shorten a bit. I'm sure there were people rushing, already late for work or something of that matter, and I didn't want to keep them waiting. I had time. But how much time to wait was the question.

"Excuse me, miss?" I looked up to see a man with dark green eyes staring back at me. I noticed his attire, and realized he worked here.

"Yes?" He placed a cup of coffee, with extra whip cream and cinnamon topping it.

"Here you go. From the blond gentlemen sitting by that window." He pointed behind me, to a familiar man. Of course it was him. He winked at me. Taking his drink, he came up to sit next to me.

"A kind gesture, stranger." I started.

"Well, of course. As a stranger, I believe it's my duty to spread my kindness through gestures."

I let out a laugh, but he just grinned and sipped his drink.

"Seriously, thank you for the drink Yama."

"You're welcome Sora."

"How did you know I was coming here?"

"I think I got here just before you. I noticed your car. You came out, but then went back into your car."

"Oh, so what exactly did you tell that guy?"

"Well, I just ordered my drink. Then I ordered yours, and said 'give this to the red head of a goddess that comes in.'" I chuckled, and so did he. However, that didn't stop the blood rushing from my cheeks. I hid it well, as he didn't notice.

I finally took a sip of my coffee, and relished the taste.

"Mmm... my favorite. How did you know?" I didn't have to ask, but did anyway.

"Because, I'm your best friend. It's my duty to know these things."

"That's right, I almost forgot." I joked around with him. For some reason we always did that. We'd banter for awhile, and then just relish in each other's company. Much different that how it was with Tai and I...

"So, what brings you here? I thought you were still at Tai's..."

"I was. I just left actually."

His face distorted a bit, but instantly turned back to normal.

"He told me about that. How you leave every time you guys sleep together." The last sentence said almost as soft as a whisper.

I blushed lightly. It felt uncomfortable talking about these kinds of things with Yama...yet alone anyone. It could be worse, though. I could be talking to my mother about this.

I shrugged like it was nothing, trying my best to keep my facade. He stayed silent. He was waiting for my reply, and wouldn't talk again until did.

"It's just a habit. An awful habit, leaving the man you're sleeping with alone in bed wondering where his girlfriend went. Especially to Tai..."

"No it's not. We all have our little habits, some we're not proud of. I've had my fair share of bad habits." he didn't go one, and sipped his coffee again. He didn't want to dwell on that topic of his once bad habit, and I wasn't going to either.

"Still...I've known Tai my whole life. I don't want our friendship to be ruined by a habit." A sigh escaped my lips, and I too sipped my coffee.

"I won't ask why you do it, because I'm sure you probably don't even know. I'll just drop the subject." Yama smiled genuinely. He understood me too well.

Even if we all have our little habits, I really was ashamed for what I did.

I hated leaving him there, but I...I just couldn't stay there. Looking at him while he slept. I couldn't. The longest I stayed was up to fifteen minutes, and thoughts would just fill my head.

_Is he the one?_

_Does he make me happy?_

_Am I happy?_

_Do I really love him? _

"Sora?" I heard a baritone voice call out my name. Snapping back to reality, I saw sharp blue eyes staring back at me with concern.

"I'm sorry, Yama, what was it?"

"I was asking, 'Do you really love him?'" His question didn't really come to me as a shock. He really understood me.

What do I tell him. Yes, No...I don't even know.

"I...well...Yama promise you won't say anything. To anyone I mean." my voice was low, and I looked up at him. He stayed silent, keeping his cool demeanor. However, he looked different. Those cobalt eyes I've grown to adore now staring back at me harder than usual. His smile faded, and brows furrowed. He studied me, as I did him.

Slowly, almost barely, he nodded his head.

"I...I'm not quite sure if I love Tai. Please don't think that I'm leading him on or anything." I started. Then I asked myself, 'does it really matter what Yama thinks of me?'

Again he stayed silent, scaring me a bit.

I sipped my coffee, and broke away from his stare. The way he looked at me with those eyes, it just sent a sensation of shivers down my spine.

"I've always loved him as a friend, and at one point I really did love him. Maybe I do still, but now I've been wondering..."

I looked back at him, his stare still intent. Still, silence.

"If I really do love him, then how come I always leave. I've always done that with my other ex's. Well, the ones that I had potential relationships with. Soon enough they got tired of it, and just ended it with me," it seemed like a breakthrough, small, but still a breakthrough, "maybe I'm scared Tai doesn't love me, that he'll leave me."

Excuses. Excuses. Excuses.

I kept lying to myself and everyone else, and I could only hope Yama couldn't see through me. Sure I didn't know I if I truly loved Tai the way he wanted me to, but I knew few things. Things I didn't want anybody else to find out.

"Sora, that's silly. Tai loves you, and he's sincere about it." At first his voice boomed through my thoughts, but as he ended his sentence it grew hardly audible. I tried to lock my eyes with his, but to no avail. His eyes fell onto a window, as though the fresh snow falling was the most interesting thing in the world.

He was uncomfortable, why I don't know, and I was too. I decided to change the subject. What that subject may be, I didn't know yet. I scanned the coffee house for anything. Then I saw a middle aged couple, they looked like they were on a date.

The man had a dark brown eyes that matched his evenly dark hair. Sitting across from his date, he stroked her hand. He smiled, causing her to smile. She was rather beautiful, but to the man she must have looked sensational. Something seemed to twinkle in his eyes. Love. They were in love, and I somehow found myself smiling. I was engrossed in their gestures. Every little thing they did for each other fascinated me. Maybe there is hope for me, maybe I can learn to love someone like that. Or at least, be loved back like that.

She began to laugh, and dabbed the corner of her eye with her index finger. That's when I noticed her baby blue eyes that match so well with her blonde hair. They reminded me so much of Yama's. Lately, many people have.

I turned my gaze back at him. He seemed to have notice my attention was towards the couple, or at least away from him. He just put his cup down, and stared at the brown liquid inside.

"Yama?"

He looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"How are things going with your mother and-and..." he smirked, and finished my question.

"Gesshin?"

I nodded, and he began to chuckle.

"They're doing fine. Actually, I think they truly love each other. She's still fawning over him."

"How long have they been together now?"

"Almost a year now. They'll probably end up married soon." he joked lightly, but we both knew it was true.

"You're okay with that?" I wasn't quite sure how he would respond.

His eyes glazed over, as he thought about it.

"Truth be told, I am okay with this. I guess I'm just used to it by now. It has been almost a year. At first I was really angry with her. You remember, I would barely talk to anyone, even you, Tai, or T.K. Soon I learned to accept it, and now I'm actually happy for her. I guess it helps support the idea that you can always find love." he smiled, and smiled along with him.

This just reminded me of that couple. Would people think Yama and I were on a date. I brushed that idea, not wanting to worry myself with those thoughts.

"Really? You were so angry about your parent's divorce."

"I know, but I'm okay with it. If my mom's happier with this guy than she was with my dad, then I don't really mind. But I worry about how my dad's taking this. When he first learnt that they she was dating, he seemed pretty upset. And now that they're really serious, he barely talks to us. Working a lot you know."

"I'm sorry. He always was a workaholic. "

He had a wicked smile now.

"I know, but soon he'll retire. Then he'll have to choice but to stay at home."

"You know, you're father sounds like the jealous type."

"I guess that's where I get it from." He really was the jealous type. He broke up with most of his ex's because he was jealous. Either some guys kept checking them out, ex-boyfriends, or they cheated on him. It wasn't as thought he had so many girlfriends, but they were always short term girlfriends.

Would he really risk a relationship, because of some guy?

"I'm not really worried about T.K. either," he started, catching my attention again, "he doesn't really talk about it, but it doesn't seem to bother him."

"That's good. As long as she's happy, right?"

"Yeah, and in love. I'd hate for my mother to find false love again." No matter how much he may deny it, I know he's still sensitive about his parent's divorce. I suppose when you're at the tender age of seven, it hits you hard.

"I don't believe that what your parents had was false love. There's no such thing. Maybe at one point they were in love, but they just fell out of love."

He took in my words carefully, and grinned.

"You're right, there is no such thing. Of course you're right, you are the expert on love, no?"

"Since when was I the expert on love? I'm not even sure if I've ever been in love before."

"Sure you have, you love Tai. You've loved an exceptional couple of boyfriends. You love your mother, father, friends. You. Are. The. Love. Expert." He grinned in triumph, proving me wrong.

Was I really? Love. How many times have I thought about love since I woke up. One. Two. Three...I don't know. I guess I really am the expert on love.

"I love you too, Yama. As a one of my dearest, closest, oldest, best friends." I blushed lightly from what I said to him, but it was the half truth...

I noticed his reaction, and saw that his face began to redden. His eyes found their way to his coffee again.

"I love you too, Sora. You too are one of my dearest, closest, oldest, and best friends." His voice was low, which began to worry me. He looked up, and smiled at me. It was different the way he smiled at me, it was off...almost false. Then I noticed his eyes. They were clouded over like the night sky.

A silence fell between us. It wasn't quite as uncomfortable as before, but it was awkward.

_I love you... _Even if it was in a friendly way, hearing him say it, probably made my day. Or at least my morning.

"Done?" he asked, referring to my drink.

"Yeah."

"You want to go somewhere?"

"Where?"

"I don't know. How about the park. I could use a walk."

"A walk in the park. That's sounds good."

"Alright then. You know which one right?"

I nodded. We were now outside the coffee house, and he was walking me to my car. He opened the door for me, being the gentlemen he was.

"Yes. The one with the bench and sakura tree."

"Yup. I'll see you there then."

"Bye." I said, almost sad to see him go even if it was for a few minutes.

"Bye." he waved, and I think he sounded as sad as I was.

He closed the door, and headed towards his car.

_I love you..._

His words rang through my head. They hit me hard, and I'll cherish what he said, even if it wasn't the way I wanted it mean.

A/n: Sorry for having it late. Had a bit of writer's block, and when I did finish it I wasn't here to submit it.

R&r.


	4. Old Habits

A/n: Well, I'm back with luminaries, and I'm truly sorry for it being so late. Stupid computers Stupid internet! Stupid viruses! Incase you can't tell, my computer caught a virus, and my computer just doesn't work as well.

I was also preoccupied with updating my other stories: Nostalgia and Jumping the Fence. Both Sorato, in case you might want to check them out.

disclaimer: I don't own digimon

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 (Old Habits)

---Yamato

Even in these cold months of winter, I could never seem to feel cold. Although I have been told my demeanor, my personality, and behaviors are 'cold,' I have never been able to physically feel coldness. What's even more silly is that I bundle myself up with heavy coats and pants, when there's no need. In all out honestly, the warmth from all of my clothes was beginning to get to me. I swear, I might begin to sweat. Hastily, I tore off my scarf and stuffed in my coat pocket.

"Aren't you cold?" Her voice broke through my thoughts, as I faced her.

"I can live without a scarf for a few hours." I smirked in my usual way, causing that pleasant smile of hers to come upon her face.

"If you say so." She turned her head back in the direction of the nothingness she was gazing at earlier.

I checked my watch, and realized we had been here for about twenty minutes. I was sitting on a park bench, with Sora, for about twenty minutes. I smiled to myself. It was an achievement in itself. I haven't been able to spend much time with Sora alone in quite awhile. We, including Tai and our close kept group of friends, have grown much busy for socializing. It was nice to take some time off and smell the roses. Coincidentally, Sora smelled just like roses to me. 1

"It's been awhile since we had some time to spend together." What she said didn't really catch me by surprise. It was like she read my thoughts, but since we've known each other for over a decade it's something you get used to.

I only nodded. I was never one for words. I talk sure, and it wasn't that I was shy. I always felt that there was no need for words amongst friends... especially with Sora. She and I have always had an unspoken understanding. A bond? I wasn't quite sure what the word for it was, but it was something that we both knew was there.

My brother and Tai understood me as well. It was just different when it came to Sora.

I released a sigh in my mind. I knew what it was that made Sora seem so much more significant amongst our group of friends. I knew what that feeling was there ever since college. And it was something I've kept hidden as a secret since those college years. Even during highschool when this feeling was just blossoming I kept it a secret.

I took a quick glance towards Sora. And that feeling began to wash over me again.

"_I love you too, Yama."_

Even if it was meant to be in a friendly way, it still manage to make heat rise to my cheeks as well as make my day.

"_I love you too, Sora."_

I said those words to her to reassure her and make it seem it was in a friendly way. Still, it felt as though I was letting that secret feeling slip. After all those years of hiding it, I could have let it slip and at the worst possible time. Just when she was beginning to doubt her relationship with Tai. I should be helping her, not making things worse.

"So...any progress on that habit of yours?" I asked, deciding not to go away with my thoughts.

She looked up at me. At first she didn't understand what I was referring to, her confused look told me so.

"You know. How you leave your lover in the morning," I quickly realized those weren't the choice words, "sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

"No, that's alright. I've been thinking about it. Well, about Tai."

Her voice softened, and she wasn't looking at me anymore.

"I think I do love Tai. But maybe, I'm just seeing too much of him. He and I have been on dates and hanging out you guys for the past three weeks. I think I just need some time to myself." She was done, and again her gaze was one me wondering what I thought.

"Do you really think that's the problem?" I asked.

She seemed a bit surprised by my response. I had no clue why though.

"What do you mean? Why can't that be the problem?"

"Well, I mean it doesn't seem odd that you two spend so much time together. You grew up together, and I always thought it would be hard for you two not to be together." I explained myself, and she began to understand what I meant.

"Maybe... This is different though. We're boyfriend and girlfriend, not 'just friends.'"

"Well, have you ever felt that you needed some space before? I mean, you two have been together for what...a year and half almost?" It really has been that long, and I realized that's how long it's been since Tai, Sora, and I last had a truly great time together. That is, without any awkwardness or resent coming from my side.

"Yes. We've been together for one year, five months, and three days." I never understood why girls always seemed to know these things. It's as though they mark their calendar the date they were officially were a couple and then count every day since then. However, I don't think I could imagine Sora doing that.

"Don't think I've been counting down the days or anything. I was just really bored the other day, and wondered how long it really was. I seriously just consider it to be a year and a half."

"Oh. I was beginning to think you were one of those psychotic stalker types." I joked, which she responded to by shooting a glare at me. "Hey, I was just kidding."

"Whatever." Her ruby eyes rolled over.

I smirked at the site of her. I always thought she looked cute when she was pouty like that. ...great, now I'm beginning to sound like Tai when he gets all mushy.

"Sora! Yamato!" Speak of the devil.

We both turned our heads to our left, although we already knew who called our names. I didn't make an effort to smile, but Sora did. He greeted us with that infamous grin of us and with a wave of his hand. Sora stood up and said hello. He leaned into her and gave her a small kiss, as she returned the favor.

Time felt like it was moving slower for that brief moment. It felt like a car crash...although that may not be the best metaphor. I didn't want to watch it, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of it either. It was compelling, and yet sad. Maybe a car crash was the best way to describe it, well from my side that is. I fought back those feelings I've decided to keep hidden, as I watched in a pool of self loathing and regret. Not to mention that utter feeling of jealousy rising inside of me.

When they broke their kiss, I chose that time to force myself to give off the slightest sign of a smile. However, most of my smiles end up looking like a smirk. 2

"To what do we owe this pleasant surprise Taichi?" His grin never left, and I saw him holding on to Sora's hand. Here comes the jealousy thing again.

Ignoring the feelings inside of me, I focused my attention on Tai.

"Well, I just went for some breakfast right across from here. Then I decided to go for a walk, and just spotted you two. I like to consider it a coincidence, rather than a surprise." He began to challenge me as usual, and as usual Sora stopped whatever was starting.

"Well, whatever it is I'm glad you're here." She said.

"You should be. I mean spending the morning with Yamato doesn't sound like too much fun." I glared at him, and he just continued to grin.

"Actually, he bought me coffee and we were having a pleasant conversation before you came and ruined it."

Tai replied with a pout. "You hurt me Sora, and here I thought I was your boyfriend."

I could tell our last conversation was coming to Sora's mind. She began to look a bit guilty, as her smile faltered.

"Sorry." She said above a whisper, which caught mine, as well as Tai's, attention. She looked at me pleadingly, and I knew she was going to talk with Tai.

"Well, I can tell my presence is wanted anymore. You two love birds take it easy." I said, and waved goodbye as I walked away.

I heard them both say goodbye as I walked to my car. A sigh let itself the instant I sat in the driver's seat.

"Well, that went well...I guess." I muttered sarcastically to myself. I checked the time on the clock, which read 8:05. It was still pretty early to me. I was surprised that I even woke up this morning.

What time did I fall asleep?

Midnight? One? Somewhere around that time. I stayed up all night chatting away with Mimi. Well she was doing more of the chatting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

Ring Ring Ring

The phone was ringing, and I searched for it. I found it under the bed for some reason, and wondered who would be calling.

"Hello, Ishida Yamato speaking."

"Hiya Yamato!" I sighed and yawned at the same time. However possible that is.

"Mimi. Of course it's you. Who else would be calling me at midnight." I said, disgruntled. Just when I was about to go to bed she decides to call.

"Whatever. Just consider it this way: it's early in the morning! Besides I figured you took a quick nap after we left Tai's place." She was just too perky for me to take at that moment.

"Okay, sure why not. So, why did you call me?" I was getting irritated, but I didn't care if she took it the wrong way.

"Well speaking of Tai, I was wondering why we left so early."

"You call me at midnight to ask me that? Couldn't you have asked me earlier?"

"No, because, like I said earlier, I thought you would be taking a nap."

I sighed again, really just wanting to get this over with. If this conversation wasn't going to get anywhere I was going to hang up, regardless if she'd call me the next day yelling at me.

"Look, I was just tired, and I didn't feel comfortable with Sora knocked out."

"Sure, if that's what you say. But, don't think I could feel that tension between you and Tai."

"Tension, what are you talking about?" I began to grow interested, wondering if she knew anything.

"Well...I don't know how to put it. I'll stop beating around the bush and get straight to the point then."

"I wish you had done that earlier."

"Listen, do you have feelings for Sora?" Her question completely caught me off guard. I hesitated to answer her, but did reluctantly. I couldn't lie to Mimi, she had a knack at finding out the truth.

With a heavy sigh, I answered...

End Flashback

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I swore under my breath, at how Mimi always seems to get what she wants.

"What to do now?" I asked myself. I leaned my head back on the car seat, staring at my car's ceiling.

I really didn't have a plan on what to do after the park. I figured Sora and I could catch a bite to eat, but now that she asked me to leave...

I guess I'll just go on with the plan, without Sora. I slowly started the car, and decided to just buy some cheap fast food and eat it at home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A familiar silence greeted me when I got home. It was somewhat dim, due to the lack of light. The windows were shut and the lights were off, as they usually were when I left. To my delight, my apartment was room temperature. However, it wouldn't have made much of a difference to me whether it was cold or not.

I slipped my shoes off. I placed my food down on the coffee table adjacent to my couch. As I was unbuttoning my coat, a red blinking light caught my eye.

I walked over to the phone/answering machine. I pushed a button, and removed my coat.

"You have two unheard messages. First message:" the computerized voice said. I tossed my coat on the couch.

"Hey, Yamato! Geez, you can't even answer the phone for your own baby brother." Takeru's voice began, and I smiled to myself.

"Listen, Dad called me last night. He wanted to know if you were up for a little father and son bonding. He actually has a day off, and he wants to treat his two favorite sons out for lunch tomorrow. Dad seriously needs to retire soon. Well, call me back to let us know. Bye."

Dad really did need to retire, thankfully his retirement was coming in a couple years. I turned the stereo on, and waited for the room to fill with the sound of Coltrane. I sat myself down, and began to eat my food. Then Mimi's voice came to sound.

"Yamato, I wonder if you're even awake. Probably not. Sorry I kept you up all night, but it was worth it. ...well for me that is. You should have told me that's how you felt about S- ...oops. I hope nobody else is listening."

I swear I almost choked on my food because of what Mimi said. Thankfully nobody was with me. I didn't even want to think what would have happened if Tai and/or Sora heard that. I coughed, as the bite I had went down the wrong way. I quickly took a sip of my drink, but the coughing didn't stop quite yet.

"If there is someone listening, well forget what I said. Anyway, call me back okay. I want to talk more about that topic. Well, bye Yamato. Don't want to waste all your memory with a long message. Bye!"

At first, I honestly don't mind that she knows. But hearing that message that could have slipped everything, I wasn't too sure if I could trust Mimi with such a secret. The fact that it was a secret and that Mimi knew, disappointed me somewhat. I have kept it secret for years now...and all my secrecy has gone to a waste because now Mimi knows.

Then again, maybe I'm taking this all too seriously. I had a tendency to do such things. I could trust her. I mean she is the _only_ one to figure it out. So she must be smart enough not to say anything...or give any hints...or leave messages on my answering machine that anybody within earshot could hear.

So, now is the point in my life where I have the most trust into friend.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The busy noises of the crowded city began to flood my mind. Being caught in a swarm of people, all going the same way was getting me frustrated. I felt like a little guppy in a school of fish. Why did I even go outside?

I had finished my meal, and took a shower. For some odd reason, I found my own apartment boring, and decided for a new environment. What a good idea that was.

It seemed almost impossible for the crowd of people to die down. I really just wanted to go for a walk, but living in Tokyo it didn't seem that simple. There was always the park, but I've had too much of the park for one day. I get a weekend of peace, and this is how I'm spending it.

I tried my best to worm through all of the crowds. Fortunately, the crowds began to die the farther I went. Finally, room to walk and think.

The sounds of cars honking, people yelling, and children crying were still smothering me. I blocked them out best I could. Maybe I should have just stayed home.

I sighed, and placed my hands in my coat pocket. That was when I began fingering the material inside. My scarf.

I continued fingering the wool scarf, finding anything to keep my mind off of the noisy city. Then my thoughts began to drift.

Somehow, my thoughts drifted all the way to Tai. My best friend. My rival.

I never took it as odd that he and I were best friends, and yet rivals. It was something natural, and we both took our those titles graciously. Tai was someone you could trust with anything. That was why apart of me was glad he and Sora announced they were a couple. I could trust him with Sora, and I knew he would never even think of hurting her. The same went for Sora as well.

Nevertheless, he was my rival. A word we both took seriously. We rivaled each other in practically every thing. Who was taller, who had more muscle, who had their first kiss first and who they had with. Trivial things, but every category seemed more important than the other. I don't blame him for being with Sora, I'm not mad at him either. We never spoke of anything when it came to more than friendly feelings for Sora.

It was true, we were rivals. I don't think either one of us would have chosen a better rival. I should thank Tai. He pushed me to the limit and beyond, as I'm sure I did for him. Still...

I couldn't help but feel somewhat betrayed and hurt by Tai a year and a half ago. I was sad inside, but hid it well, along with other feelings.

I remember when they were 'official.' It was something I couldn't forget, but I wanted to so badly. They came to the coffee shop hand in hand. Mimi was with me, and immediately asked if they were a couple. I remember the blush on Sora's cheek, as Tai nodded eagerly. That was when they both kissed for the first time...well the first time I've seen them kissed. I remember the pain I felt. I was too filled up with emotions to speak. I stayed quiet that day, I remember, and tried my best to keep my eyes off of them. With a false smile I congratulated them.

I was pathetic. I sounded like some love sick puppy. I could imagine myself in the future telling these stories to my children, and showing them how foolish and sad I was. I despised that I was feeling this way, that I was feeling so much. Seeing those cheesy romance movies with several dates, I always wondered why some guy was acting so lovesick over a girl who didn't feel the same way. I thought it was pathetic. Now, I am that guy and I was pathetic.

Feeling down, I seriously needed a pick up. Preferably some coffee, or an energy drink. I walked around for a bit, looking for anything. Then something caught my eye. Pack of cigarettes were seen through the glass window. My hand twitched, as it was still fingering my scarf. I quickly moistened my lips when they all of a sudden went dry. Entering the store, I could smell that familiar soothing scent.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: Hope you all enjoyed it.

A couple things:

1 I mentioned before that Sora smelled like strawberries to Tai. Well, Yamato think she smells like roses, as mentioned in this chapter. Strawberries are sweet, like Sora. Tai thinks Sora is sweet, and he can have her. But while roses are beautiful, their thorns will prick you. Yamato can see Sora, but he can't have her. Just thought you'd like to know that.

2 Hopefully this chapter will help give an insight on how all three chracters are. And if you notice what I talk about them smiling I like to consider Tai as someone who grins, Yamato as smirking in a smartass way, and Sora with a plesant smile.

R&r


End file.
